Like a Queen
by Norikita
Summary: Basically, Reiner and Bertholdt spoiling Annie! A fanfic for marmar, a friend of mine. Bertholdt/Reiner/Annie, but if you must. Though in this fanfic it's more to friendship rather than romance.


**Author's note :** dedicated to my woop doop friend, marmar (a.k.a. Marmareido twitter), who gave me the inspiration to write this uwu forgive me, but my knowledge on the three are not really that vast, so they seem REALLY ooc here ahahaha /cries ;u; anyways, have Bertholdt and Reiner spoiling Annie! :3 rated K (well there are a few kiss, friendly kisses yo). hope you guys like it, especially you, marmar! o3o sorry for making you wait for so long OTL

* * *

As usual, it was breakfast. All the trainees were in the dining hall, enjoying (somehow enjoying, Annie still couldn'y think of any way to enjoy her tasteless bread) their meals. Bertholdt and Reiner were beside her; Bertholdt on her right side, and Reiner on her left side.

Honestly, she didn't really like having herself in the middle of the two; Annie felt like she was a dwarf, and the two were the giants. They were all eating peacefully- well, maybe not really, considering Eren and Jean's mouth fight. But other than that, not much sound beside their chatter and laughter (though Annie found it hard to believe and quite odd as well, since what was there to laugh about?).

Annie spooned his last remnants of (tasteless) soup with a frown. Reiner turned to look at Annie with a concerned face, "Everything alright, Annie?", he sounded a bit worried. Bertholdt, who was next to her, kept chewing his bread while looking at Annie, wearing the same look. Although they all seen Annie's frown so much (Annie did smile, just not that much), Reiner and Bertholdt were always the one to be concerned about it. Annie wasn't the kind of person that would talk out her problems, she was the kind that would keep it to herself. That was why Bertholdt and Reiner had to ask her.

"Nothing.", Annie replied shortly while using one hand to fix her bangs. _The food was tasteless_, she would say. _And i'm still starving_, she would continue; her food portion was reduced, due to her little 'meddling' with Mikasa on a hand - to - hand combat session yesterday. But even if she said it, it wouldn't make any difference. Bertholdt looked at Reiner once, twice; the two knew what each other was thinking.

Bertholdt ripped a huge chunk of his bread and opened Annie's hand before placing the bread in her palm, while Reiner poured what was left of his soup (Reiner hadn't finished it yet) to Annie's bowl. "Reiner, Bertholdt, what are you-". "Just eat them, we know you're starving.", Reiner cut her question off. Annie sighed, "But that doesn't mean i want some of your meal.". Reiner laughed a bit (Bertholdt didn't really make a sound, he was the quiet type of guy, just observing and smiling at the two), before replying the blonde haired girl, "Do you want me to take it back?", he jokingly said.

Annie could feel her stomach gurgling due to her hunger. With an 'alright' sigh, she gave up, knowing that her attempts to object to their kindness would be to no avail. But she was also thankful that her friends would share her their food. Maybe 'share' wasn't the right word, it was supposed to be 'give'.

She showed them that she was thankful by spooning what was supposed to be Reiner's meal, and sipped it; feeling the warm liquid - like substance slid down through her throat, alongside some carrots and other badly cut vegetables. In the other hand, she still had Bertholdt's bread. She ripped it to smaller pieces, then dipped one of those small pieces to the soup before chewing it silently. Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other before smiling at Annie.

* * *

It was another long jog around the lake. Even though it was raining, Keith Shadis still forced them to run around the lake; yelling, cursing, and giving orders from his saddle. Annie thought it was unfair for Keith Shadis to ride a horse while they had to run, but what could she possibly do anyway? But again, she wouldn't get sick and this 'training' was not really too much for her to bear. She had already gotten use to the hard way of living.

Besides Eren's attempts to tell Mikasa to not treat him like a baby, Jean cursing Eren's existence, Connie and Sasha's laughter, and Keith Shadis' orders, were just the sound of their boots; caked with mud, and against the dirt. Also, the sound of water slowly dropping from the cloudy skies to the leaves, before dripping off to the ground. Annie tried to focus only on those two sounds, like she was alone and in peace.

Keith Shadis watched from top of his horse, while Eren and Mikasa were in the front of the line, Jean desperately trying to catch up with Mikasa, Armin falling way too far behind, Connie trying to drag Sasha away from the berry bushes, Ymir cheering (in a way) Christa to keep going forward, and Bertholdt and Reiner jogging steadily behind her. The other trainees either kept jogging without a word, making jokes and insults, or giving up. There were other watchers as well, beside Keith Shadis himself. Some riding with their horses on the front of the line, and some accompanied Keith Shadis on the back of the line.

"Eren you bastard!"

Jean's sudden yell dragged Annie out from her peace. She tripped on a stone, which sent her falling down face first to the ground.

"Leonhardt!", Keith Shadis bellowed from his horse, "You better shape up or you're going to run around this lake; thrice!". Annie looked back and gave Keith Shadis a nod, "Yes sir!". She jumped up and start jogging again, though her knees and face really did hurt, thanks to the fall. She touched her face and her hand came away red with blood. Now she realized there was a scar close to her right eye, just a bit lower; blood oozing from it, though not really that much that she should be worried. She looked down for a moment and saw that her knees was wounded also, but the bleeding on her knees had stopped; only dried blood was left.

"Annie, here."

Annie turned to look at her left, finding Bertholdt jogging steadily next to her, his hand reaching out to her, holding a small piece of clothing. Annie thought the fabric must be ripped from somewhere, since it looked like it was. Instead of taking it from Bertholdt's hand, she observed Bertholdt, and found that Bertholdt had ripped the bottom part of his shirt, exposing his finely shaped abdomen a bit. "It'll stop bleeding, Bertholdt.", Annie replied, turning her gaze back to the front row, trying to distract her sight with Eren punching Jean while running.

"Besides, i don't need it.", she added coldly. Annie looked back for a moment, trying to take his mind off the aid Bertholdt had offered. She found Reiner helping Armin carrying his bag. Wait, why didn't Keith Shadis react to this? Did he not see it? Keith Shadis had moved to the front of the row, but he still shot a few glances back at the line. But still, how could he not see it?

Bertholdt shook Annie out of her thoughts, grabbing Annie's left hand, pulling her close to Bertholdt. "Bertholdt!", Annie almost yelped when she felt a fabric touched the wound on her face, clearing the dirt out of it. When Bertholdt let go of Annie, the fabric was stained with blood. Annie touched the wound on her face, and unlike what she had expected, it came away with no blood. Well it did, a little. "It's an old shirt, Annie. Don't worry about it.", Bertholdt smiled.

Annie only fixed her bangs before focusing his gaze on the road again. Wouldn't want to trip again now, didn't she?

* * *

It was dinner time. And like the usual, Annie went to her dorm first before the others did. She always did, and today she went earlier than yesterday. She just didn't feel much comfortable around people. She was more like a lone wolf. Being alone has it's own bliss, she thought. It was _different. _She didn't really like affection because she had learned that getting to much affection will eventually hurt you in the end.

But she did like the attention Reiner and Bertholdt gave to her lately. Though she couldn't explain why she did. But she didn't like being spoiled either. This conflicting thoughts made her confused and a bit frustrated as well, and so she decided to take less food and eat less, and get out from the noisy dining hall way earlier than usual.

She laid her back on the front wall her quarters (not exactly hers, since she shared it with a few more people) near the front door, her arms folded in front of her chest, some of her bangs covering her face. She cleared it to her sides of the face, and closed her eyes as she felt the small breeze flowing against her. It was quiet and calm, unlike the dining hall. Which was noisy and full of mess (not to mention Jean was always fighting with Eren), which were also the two things Annie didn't like.

"Ouch! Reiner!"

Annie turned her head to look at the source of the voice. _Those two again_, she thought to herself, standing up straight as the two approached her. "Why are you guys here?", she asked, her expression was blank and remain unchanged. "We wanted to check up on you.", Reiner replied him, nudging Bertholdt with his elbow. Bertholdt looked down on the ground at the moment, his feet shifting uncomfortably before walking to stand beside Annie. Reiner followed suit, standing beside Annie's left. Annie felt more like a dwarf between the two. She cursed under her breath, not even above a whisper.

"You were out from the dinner hall earlier than usual.", Bertholdt added, swinging one arm to hug Annie on her shoulder, "Which was unusual, earlier than the 'usual you'.". "Bertholdt, what do you think you're-", Annie stopped. Reiner swung one of his arms too to hug Annie on her other shoulder. Annie tilted her head up, looking at Reiner straight in the eyes with a 'what - the - fuck - are - you - doing' look, before looking at Bertholdt with the same look which made him looked away from Annie; sweating a bit. "You're the one to say that.", Annie decided to let them just do what they want. She couldn't do much about it any way. She may be smaller than the two, but she could still beat them up. But then again, considering the punishment from Shadis if she got found out, maybe it was better not to.

Reiner looked at Annie, puzzled by her words. "What do you mean?", he asked, confused. Bertholdt turn to look at Annie with the same look on his face, both his arm and Reiner's were still around Annie's shoulders. She inhaled a gulp of air, exhaling it, pausing for what seemed to be an eternity. "You two have been spoiling me lately.", she finally said.

The situation changed all of the sudden. Bertholdt laughed in a small volume, while Reiner cracked a huge laughter. Now Annie was the one confused, "What did i say?!", she stomped her feet to the wooden platform and said; almost a yell. A small tear escaped Reiner's left eye from laughing too hard, "Annie, Annie...", he tried to hold his laughter, rubbing his stomach which hurt a bit because he laughed a little bit too much. "You're our queen. Shouldn't we be concerned about you-", Reiner smiled and looked at Bertholdt, who seemed to get the signal. The two leaned down a bit, kissing Annie on her cheeks. "your highness?", Reiner continued, followed by a chuckle. Annie swore that she could feel Bertholdt's lips slid into a smirk on her skin.

Annie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Not even a single word. She froze when she felt two pair of lips on her cheeks. When Reiner and Bertholdt fixed their postures so they could stood up properly again, Annie's cheeks were already red by then. Not wanting the others to see this and was embarassed about this, she pulled up her hood to cover her face. It didn't quite work, since both Reiner and Bertholdt could still see her beet - red cheeks. But it got the job partially done, at least.

"You don't seem to hate it.", Reiner continued with a chuckle. Annie pouted under her hood, "Just don't let this be an excuse for our mission to fail.", she said as she made a circles on the wall with her hand, trying to distract herself. "If it does come to it. Like they said, we must not fail.", she tried to distract herself from the main topic. The three was picked for this mission and sent here not for fun, but to finish the task. The three didn't really have much choice, to start with.

"We won't fail.", Bertholdt nodded, reassuring Annie. "We promise.", Bertholdt added, patting Annie softly on the back. Annie's lips slid into a faint smile under her hood.

Cautiously, Reiner pulled Annie's hood down. And the next thing she felt was on her was a hug- wait, _hugs_, from behind. "My queen.", Reiner and Bertholdt both joked as they kept hugging Annie, though didn't really let themselves down fully, afraid that Annie would be crushed with their weight.

Annie felt the warmth from the hugs. Not just from the hugs, but somehow there was this 'warmth' resonating from their laugh and smiles. It made her feel comfortable and easy after all this time.

For the first time, Annie hugged the two back, swinging her arms around their necks, and laughed alongside them.


End file.
